The Heat
by yukikosnow139
Summary: It has been 10 years since Jack has joined The Guardians. They still don't know Jacks most guarded secret. Each year at a certain time he disappears. What is Jack's most guarded secret? Why go into hiding? The Guardians are going to find out.
1. Chapter 0: prologe

**Hello! So this is the PROLOUGE of The Heat! Any flames will beturned into positive feedback and thanked!**

**Any mistakes is because I am doing all this on my Phone! **

* * *

PROLOUGE

He was hot. So unbearably hot. He felt like the he was in a dancing inferno. He could feel the sweat in his white hair sliding down his face. He knew today was THAT day. It was after all the the 5th of april. He hated that day, it meant this unbearable heat would be in his body for at least three weeks. He knew he had to go into hiding again. "Can't have them finding out"he murmured

Even though it had been at least 10 years since he had joined The Guardians they still didn't know his most precious secret. He wouldn't be able to stand there faces at him if they found out. When The Guardians asked him where he was for about 3 weeks he would lie. It was funny how they never caught on.

'For crying out loud even that kangaroo doesn't have this!' Jack Frost thought as he sluggishly got up. He picked up his staff and launched himself in the air. He dropped slightly in the air and then picked himself back up and flew with the winds to Antarctica He needed to go to a cool place with his body so hot. He was losing his free will and he knew if he didn't get to Antarctica soon he would hurt somebody. Also it was far from the north poll.

After a two hour flight, with him almost falling four times, he finally made it to his hiding place. Jack found a small cave he always hid in when ever this season came and flew into it. The cave was about 50 feet deep and 50 feet wide with a height of 70 feet. The cave was a black marble color.

His body was now dangerously hot. Jack was now sweating buckets and his white hair clung to his face and neck. His usually pale skin was flush. All he had to do was hide until after Easter and he would be okay.

He laid down, making sure he was at the entrance of the cave. So if there was wind he would feel the cool wind and if there was snow even better. His powers wouldn't be working until he found what was needed. So now all he had to do was wait. Wait until this forsaken month was done. To wait until his body temperature went back to normal. To wait and hope not to be found by anyone. To wait and hope was all he had to do and he was good at waiting. He did after all helped kids for 300 years that couldn't see him, and that took patience . He would hope The Guardians wouldn't need him. He would hope nobody found him. He would hope that this season passed fast. So again he could only wait and have hope.

* * *

Please review. Should continue?


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Pitch Black

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS:**

_**DaughterOfViolanceandAthena, katrina silerwood, Mystical-Elf-Of-Sorrow, ROTG Shipper, Animelover5510, BunBunBabe, What'sLeftOfABizarreChildhood, Ciega Chica, Guest, AyameKitsune, and tazssj**_

_**ANY FLAMES WILL BE TURNED INTO POSITIVE FEEDBACK AND THANKED! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT TO THIS STORY AND ANY OCS I CREATE!**_

* * *

The Heat ch. 1- Enter Pitch Black

**••• •••North pole•••• ••**

Pitch Black was annoyed. Why? Oh well he was in North's workshop, his suppose ENEMY'S place. Also the other guardians were staring at him like he was some alien they had never seen. Only North was watching everyone's reaction with amusement. He thought back to how this had come to happen.

**••••••| 30 mins. Ago |••••• **

All the guardians were talking about what was going on in the world and the children. They were also offering to help Bunnymund prepare for Easter in the spare time some of them had. They were so into there discussion that they didn't notice Jack was missing.

"So Sandy vill help for part of the day and The rest vill help when ever they can." North said in a heavy Russian accent.

"Ye-" Bunnymund was about to say but was interrupted when the glass of the windows shattered open and shadows came flowing in.

Immedialy the guardians were in battle stance. In came Pitch Black, head held high with a nightmare at his side. He looked at them with disdain but made no move to attack them. The Guardians and pitch stood staring at each other for 5 minutes before pitch signed and made his nightmares disappear. The guardians looked at him strangely and with suspicion.

"I am here to join The Guardians" Pitch said with hate. Bunnymund was the first to react, he yelled out: "Well we don't want you." Pitches eyes narrowed and his lips curled in to a sneer.

"Oh, I really don't want to associate with you either," Pitch paused at this and dug into his robe and pulled out a small pouch. He tossed it on the ground and said: "But because of this I have been forced to join." North picked it up and opened it. Looking inside his eyes widen and his mouth fell open slightly. He passed it to sandy and when sandman looked in it his yellow sand went crazy. Tooth picked it up next, her wings stopped fluttering and all she could do was stare at it. Bunnymund being impatient snatch it from her hands and took a look at the contents, his ears sagging at what was in it. "I think we should all sit." North said

**•••••••|Present|•••••••••**

North had come to terms with it much faster then the others. So it was funny to see the other Guardians reaction. Pitch sighed in annoyance."I really don't care if you accept me or not, I only came here because of the moon dust." Pitch said breaking the dust was what was in the pouch Pitch brought.

"You will only be trying to destroy us." Bunnymund said with a look of hate on his furry face. Before Pitch could retaliate Tooth broke in. "Bunnymund, moon dust makes it so he can't betray us. It also gives proof that Man in the Moon sent him here. Since moon dust can only be given by Man in the Moon." She explained hyperly, like her usual hyper self. Tooth was slowly coming to terms with Pitch being a Guardian.

" I know what it does! Doesn't mean I trust the guy!" Bunnymund huffed out. Sandy made some symbols above his head. " Yes, Man in the Moon should have told us abovt this." North said in his Ruasian accent. "See we can't trust him!" Bunnymund yelled. Pitch sat back in his chair looking at them with amusement. He then realized someone was missing. "Where is that pesky wininter spirt?" Pitch asked. That stopped the conversation the Guardians were having. They looked at each other.

"I don't knov" North said. It wasn't unusual jack was late for guardian meeting. But just know the Guardians realized he hadn't been to the meeting about help Bunnymund. "Come to think about it," Tooth said "Jack vanishes around this time doesn't he?" Before any of the guardians could reply a beam of moonlight came though the shattered window. A simple sentence was whispered. But they all heard it.

_"Find Jack, where no animals could live."_

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! SHOULD I CONTINUE, ANY IDEAS?**


	3. Chapter 2: In The Tundras

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I HAVE A PROBLEM, MY LEMON! ANYONE GOT ANY ADVICE FOR WRITING A LEMON?**

_**TOP DEMON PRINCESS: the cookie!**_

_**yay: I hope this helps**_

_**DETAILS STICKER: yes in am but you will see in this chapter**_

**_Courtney: Thanks_**

**_Animalover5510: well the mmmm... won't be till next chapter if I an get advice_**

**_SweetTooth4romance: Thanks_**

**_Mystical-Elf-Of- Sorrow: thanks I tried_**

**_Arkangelsoul: Okay!_**

**_Ayamekitsune: Here the more_**

**_Nerdylittlecray: yep!_**

**_The Demons Rose: thanks_**

**_CHALLENGE: READ THE BOTTOM NOTE_**

* * *

**The Heat ch. 2 : In The Tundras**

**.•••••|Antarctica|•••••**

It had been two weeks since Jack had gone into hiding and for that he was glad. His body was still hot but it was a little better then it was the first two weeks. It was March 25th now and he only had to last five more days in till this heat was over and he could go back. Jack looked around the cave and saw his makeshift bed. It was made out of snow, to try and cool his body temperature. Right now it was a puddle of water, from the heat he was giving off. He knew it was pointless to have made the snow bed, but he just needed to cool down.

_'What great that did' J_ack thought as he struggled to get up. He went to the middle of the cave and plopped down. Right now he was mostly acting on instinct. His instinct was telling him to hide and see if what was coming was a threat. After a moment of silence he heard voices and he tensed. They got closer and closer all the while he was thinking. '_turn away,turn away, Please turn away'_ it was like an mantra in his head.

_'nobody should be here it's the tundras!'_ He shouted in his head. The voices were now right at the cave entrance and sounded like they were moving in toward him. He knew they couldn't see him yet. Even though he was in the middle of the cave it was shadowed. It was on the right side of the cave. They would have to be right in front of him to see Jack. Jack tensed as the group of people passed him. He couldn't make out there faces or clothes. He then heard the voices clearly and instantly knew who they were. ••

•••|North pole 1 hour earlier|•••

It had been Two weeks since Pitch joined the Guardians. They were all looking for jack ever since MiM told them to look where no animal could survive. They had tried looking in deserted corner of the world, but Jack was never found. It wasn't until that day March 25th that they had a lead, from a surprising person. The Guardians were all giving reports on the search for Jack. Well Pitch was sitting back and watching this.

Hey he may have been a Guardian but it didn't mean he really cared where the Winter Spirit was. Well actually he was a little curious, if what Tooth said once about Jack disappearing around March 25th then he wondered where he goes. Pitch tuned back into the conversation when Bunny spoke.

"Tooth and I looked in the Amazons in one of the uninhabitable places, but we found no one clue." Bunny said with Tooth nodding her green head.

"Jack is a winter spirit no?" Pitch cut in smoothly making everyone look at him. He had not participated in one of these meeting until now. Sandy nodded his blonde head.

"Why are you all looking at hot places then? Wouldn't he go to a cold place?" Pitch said mockinly. The rest of The Guardians all looked at him with a gobbsmaken face. All were thinking: 'Why didn't we think about that'.

"Vhat are places that are cold and Uninhabitable?" North questioned them while having a thoughtful look on his face. After about five minutes of thinking Sandy pulled on Norths sleeve and North looked over at him. He had some symbols in sand above his head. North's eyes light up in understanding.

"Yov are right! The Antarctica Tundras!" North said

"life can be there." Pitch said simply

"Not in certain areas!" North said as he made a snow globe for the Tundras.

The Guardians were all up except for pitch. North smashed the Globe and it created a portal that all the guardians jumped into except for North and pitch. North looked at Pitch's slightly golden eyes and spoke.

"Vell let go." North said.

"Why should I go?" Pitch said with an eyebrow raised.

"Even if ve do not know why you became a guardian you still are." North said before he grabbed pitch and pulled him though.

••••••|The Guardians- Antarctica Tundras|•••••

Once they were all there they stood together against the harsh cold wind. The Guardians were deposited right in the middle of a light snow storm.

"I think I see a cave!" Tooth exclaimed as she looked ahead of the group. They all walked towards it.

"We need to get shelter for this storm to pass then look for Jack." Bunny said as they reach the cave. All the Guardians agreeing as they went into the cave. Deeper and deeper they went in the cave until they we're at the very back of the cave far from the chilly wind. As they were about to sit they heard a raspy voice. When they turned around what they all saw made their eyes widen-even Pitch's.

"Leave... Please" the raspy voice said.

••••••|Unknow location|••••••

The place was void of all sound. The place looked dreary and moldy. The room was about the size of a small house. In the center of the room was a figure cloaked in black the edges of the cloak ragged and frayed. It could have once been great piece of clothing once. The figure had their cloak up and their face could not be seen. A bony skeletal hand tapped impatiently on the throne he was sitting on. On either side of the throne were two beautiful cats. One was a completely white cat with a black symbol on its back. The other was a black cat with the same symbol except in white.

The doors to the room were opened and three teens stepped in. Two were girls and the other a boy. They each bowed. When the figure gave a hiss they straighten up.

The first girl that entered had a pitete frame. Her hair was a beautiful blonde color that framed her face well. She had on a simple yet elegant light blue dress that reached her knees. The sleeves of her dress flared out after her elbow. Her eyes were the color of a deep honey.

The second girl was tall and thin but a a very feminine figure. Her chestnut hair was cut into a pixie style. Her clothes consisted of a no sleeve shirt that hugged around her breast area. The shirt stopped at right below her belly button, her pants were simple brown shorts. She wore a light brown fingerless gloves on her hands. Her eyes were the color of maple leaves.

The only boy in the group had a black hair color. His hair was cut so he could put strands of hair behind his ear. He wore no shirts showing his slightly muscular stomach. His skin was slightly tan. His shorts were a tan color and went down to his knees. His eyes were an icy blue.

The figure survey the small group and asked something in a gravely voice that made the three cringe.

."Where is young Jack?" the figure asked.

"Your Majesty," the chestnut hair girl began licking her dry lips "it is March."

"So? He should come so I could help him." the Gravely voice said and chuckled.

"We do not know where he went." the black hair boy said. Haistly adding "Your majesty." The Figure growled and the room shook.

"You should keep track of your Brother; Cain, October, and Diona!" the figure yelled.

Fearing for themselves they all bowed. The white cat transform into a woman with Brown hair and black tight clothing. Her leather top pushing her breast up. She leaned and whispered into the figures ear. He calmed slightly, what she said seemed to calm him down. The figure threw his head back and laughed a maniacal gravely laugh that sent chill down the three teens back.

"Well... Jack joined the guardians?" he said with laughter in his voice.

"Perfect... He will be able to tell me their dirty secrets!" he laughed again. The laugh echoing in the big chamber resounding all though there.

The three teens looked at each other and the same thought went though there mind: _'Be safe Jack.'_

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED ADVICE FOR A LEMON FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO GET DONE!_

**_CHALLENGE: GUESS THE FIGURE IN THE BLACK CLOAK_**

**_HINT: Not voldemort, The possibilty for everything_**


End file.
